


five times richie and eddie fell out of the hammock, and one time they broke it <3

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Ben Hanscom Deserves Nice Things, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh and Mike Hanlon Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is So Done, Bickering, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Everyone are best friends to be honest, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Grammar?, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mike Hanlon is So Done, Mountain Dew, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Napping, Old Married Couple, Pop Rocks, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Week 2020, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The Hammock (IT), but they don't know it yet, but they're kids <3, don't worry it's good in the fics just not in the tagsss, please enjoy, they sure act like it, this is basically just them screaming at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: richie and eddie are stupid, in love, and chaoticthere's truly nothing else to say
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 53
Kudos: 110
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	1. glasses

**Author's Note:**

> woah  
> it's been a while since i've posted?  
> it's september  
> august slipped away into a moment of time
> 
> first and foremost, how are you guys?  
> i know school has started, are y'all doing online or in person, and how is it going? do you like your teachers and your classes? lmk in the comments haha
> 
> second, it's been really busy on my end. sorry i've been only updating iwheo once a month instead of once a week, that's definitely not where i want to be with that story, i really want to be working on teen reddie and will's feelings for mike and mileven and how karen is handling that as a good mom (tm) but school is in the way and i'm kind of having a small block with that story  
> if anybody wants to come talk to me on tumblr, i'm at 06strawberrylemonade28
> 
> third, it's reddie week and i REALLY wanted to do something for reddie week since i've missed writing the boys so much. i haven't written for them since june? that's crazy?  
> so, here it is  
> day 6, the hammock, and even though it's not technically the fourth yet, ao3 will say it is so... yay :)
> 
> comments and kudos are not only welcome, but also greatly encouraged! :) <3 :)

“I can see your vagina.” 

“TEN MINUTES EACH!” 

“GET BACK IN YOUR DUMB LITTLE CORNER!” 

“I want to go in this hammock.”

“I fucked your mom!” 

“No you didn’t! Take that back, dickface!”

“Fuck you! Your toes taste like your mom.” 

“Your ass has been there for _twenty-three_ minutes!” 

Stan sighs audibly, rolling his eyes, yet the bickering doesn’t cease.

“They never shut up, do they?” Mike says, a fond smile on his face nonetheless.

“Nope,” Bill says, taking a seat next to Stan. 

Beverly watches as Ben hammers a few more nails into the ceiling, just for extra support. She tries to compliment him, because really, the clubhouse is amazing, but she can’t even hear herself think over Richie and Eddie’s incessant arguing. 

They’re quiet for a minute, and she watches Eddie nudge Richie’s glasses off his face with a socked foot, and then kick him. 

Richie rolls his eyes. “Great, asshat. Now I can’t see.”

“That was kind of the point,” Eddie replies, grinning and leaning back. 

Richie squints at the comic book in his hands before throwing it at Eddie.

“Thanks,” Eddie says, catching it and opening it to the first page. 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” 

Stan laughs. “You set yourself up for that.”

“Agreed,” Mike says. 

“Ben, seriously, this place is so cool,” Beverly says, looking around some more and continuing her thoughts from earlier. 

“Thanks.” He blushes.

Richie looks around, squinting at everything. "I'd like to agree, Haystack, but I can't see anything at the moment."

Eddie kicks him. "Did you see that?"

"No, but I felt it, idiot."

"Jerk."

Eddie kicks him again, and then goes back to his comic. "It's a little dirty, but yeah, cool."

“I mean, if you’re that concerned about the dirt and bugs, you could wear one of my shower caps,” Stan offers, holding up the tin he uses to store them in. 

“Nah. Shower caps are for pussies,” Eddie says. 

Everybody stares, while Richie nods in agreement. 

“Wh-who are you and what have you d-d-done with Eddie Ka-kaspbrak?” Bill asks. 

Eddie shrugs. “I don’t need a shower cap to scare away spiders,” he says simply. 

“Okay,” Mike says, a little weirded out. “How long did it take you to build this place, Ben?”

“I don’t know, a month or so?” Ben replies, a clear guess of how long it actually took. “I just thought it would be cool if we all had a place to hang out.” 

“It definitely is,” Beverly says. “Holy shit, what if we did some interior design?”

“What do you mean?” Richie asks. 

“We could have some band posters over there, and maybe… hm… we could have a bookshelf in that corner!” she points around the room as she speaks. 

“Beverly, you forget that I cannot see at the moment, because some  _ asshole _ decided to kick my glasses of my fucking face.” 

Eddie giggles. 

He fucking  _ giggles _ .

Richie is going to die.

Somehow, he manages to stay mad at the cute, cute, cute! boy he is currently sharing a tiny, tiny, tiny hammock with. 

After all, he can barely see how cute Eddie is without his glasses.

This is an issue.

“Can somebody grab my glasses for me?” Richie asks. 

“Nope,” Stan says immediately. 

“Rude,” Richie says, looking up at the blurry ceiling. “Bill?”

“No,” he replies, in the exact same tone as Stan. 

“What? Why?” 

“Be-because.”

“That is a terrible reason,” Richie says.

“No it’s not,” Eddie chimes in.

“Shut up!” Richie yells, shoving a foot in Eddie’s face. 

“Ew!” Eddie screams, immediately pushing Richie’s foot away. They position themselves so that Richie’s feet are on one side of Eddie’s head, and Eddie’s are on the other side of Richie’s. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Richie says quickly. “You  _ love _ me.” He makes kisses noises at Eddie, grinning as he squirms around. If only he could see that  _ cute _ face.  “Beverly, mah dear," he starts, in some weird accent. "Will you grab my most needed glasses for me?” 

“Hm…" she hums, acting like she’s mulling it over. "No."

“You have to get up and give Eddie his t-t-turn,” Bill says. 

Ben hides a laugh with his hand.

“What? No way,” Richie says. There’s no fucking way he’s giving into that bullshit. 

“Then I guess you’ll remain blind for the rest of the day.” Stan shrugs.

“You are all assholes, and I hate you.”

“You love us,” Beverly says. “We tolerate you.”

“No, don’t worry, Richie. We love you, too,” Mike says.

“Then get me my glasses.”

“No can do,” Mike says.

Richie flips him off, while Eddie laughs again. 

“Well, you seem to be enjoying this,” Richie says, trying to shove a foot in Eddie’s face, but Eddie already has it clamped down, one hand tight around his ankle. 

“Quite a bit, yeah,” he says, grinning. 

“Why do all of you enjoy torturing me?”

“Oh, maybe because all of our eardrums are blasted from our last movie night.”

“Those jump scares were unexpected!” Richie defends.

“So are you admitting that you were scared…” Eddie trails off, waiting for Richie to say it.

“No!” Richie says quickly. “I was just startled.”

“Startled. You are ridiculous.”  _ Ridiculously cute _ , his brain finishes. He shakes his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. 

“Yeah, Richie, this is payback for us never being able to hear shit because you scream so m-m-much,” Bill says.

“Now you can’t see,” Stan says dryly.

Richie blows his floppy bangs up, rolling his eyes. 

“Y’know what? Fine. I’ll just get them myself.” 

He twists around in the hammock, reaching his hand down, but unable to reach the ground. He hangs over the side, looking for some sort of glasses-shaped blob, but he’s nearly blind without them, so it’s hard.

“Eddie, can you help me out a bit here?" 

Eddie doesn't respond, so Richie has no choice but to lean further over the edge, hooking his legs around the side of the hammock.

"Eddie, you're really- WOAH!”

The hammock tips with the force of Richie dangling over the side, and they both come toppling out.

“Oof,” Richie huffs, as Eddie’s solid weight lands right on top of him. He goes red as a tomato as soon as he feels Eddie's chest on his. That feeling is short lived though, as Eddie sits up almost immediately.

“Ow!” Eddie yells, grabbing his elbow. “That hurt you dumbass!” 

Richie ignores him, focusing on lessening his blush and feeling around for his glasses. He finally finds them, shoving them on and looking at Eddie’s adorable face, which is not helping at all with the blush situation.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. 

“No you’re not.” 

Eddie stands up, brushing himself off, only to find that Stan is now lying in the hammock, hands behind his head and eyes closed.

“What the fuck?” 

“It’s my turn. Ten minutes goes for  _ everybody _ , right?”

“Oh no you don’t you asshole-” Richie stands up and jumps straight into the hammock, Eddie pushing him off after that. 


	2. tackle (tickle?) tackle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie tackles richie out of the hammock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?  
> wowwww  
> uhm  
> enjoy  
> plz feel free to let me know what sucks and what doesn't! <3   
> also tell me about your day haha, i love talking to you guys!

“Boy, am I glad that’s over with.” Richie sighs, throwing his backpack on the floor of the clubhouse, next to the mess of beanbags, pillows, and blankets the rest of the Losers collected, just in case somebody wants to be comfortable and Richie and / or Eddie are occupying the hammock.

Which is always.

“What? You didn’t like high school?” Bev teases, tossing her backpack down next to his. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s like hell on Earth,” Richie says. 

“Better than middle school.”

“Well. Anything’s better than middle school.”

“True, true.”

“Well, y’know what’s better than anything?” Richie asks. 

“Hm?”

“Pop rocks!” he screams, pulling some out of his pockets, about six packets in all. 

“You got the goods!” Bev yells back.

“I got the goods!” He laughs loudly and then tosses her three packets, keeping two for himself and pocketing one for Eddie, if he shows up later. “Hey, who’s all coming tonight?”

“Bill has chores I’m pretty sure…” Beverly trails off, thinking. “And then Ben’s mom wanted to spend time with him tonight. Stan… I’m pretty sure he’s coming? Mike and Eddie are both coming, too.” 

“Okay, cool.” Richie tears open his first packet of pop rocks, pouring them all in his mouth at the same time. He keeps his mouth half-open to listen to them sizzle and pop, enjoying the sweet taste while at lasts, and then washing it down with the last of the water from a water bottle he left here last weekend.

“Isn’t that from-”

“Last weekend?”

“You are disgusting, Richard,” Bev says, opening her candy. 

“I know,” he says back, sticking out his tongue on her. It still has candy fizzing on it. “I’m thirsty,” he tells her, when it’s gone.

“Drink your week old water.”

“I ran out.” 

“Y’know, I was planning to save this all for myself-” she pulls a bottle of Mountain Dew out of her backpack.

“Holy shit! I got the goods, but you brought the entire fucking shop!” He narrows his eyes at her. “No way you were planning on saving that for yourself.”

“Eh…” 

“Miss Marsh! How selfish.” 

“I’m joking,” she says, handing him the bottle. “But I will not be sharing with anybody else.”

“Oh, not even your dear Ben who you love so much? Mwah, mwah, mwah!” He makes kissy noises. 

“Oh, give me back the fucking bottle, Richie!” 

“Not until you admit it! Admit you’re in love with Ben!” he continues. 

“I’m not in love,” she says, tone going dark. “Beep beep.”

Richie is all fun and games, making weird and dark topics funny, going places other aspiring comedians would never go. 

But that’s just it. He doesn’t know when to stop. 

Love is a touchy subject for Bev. 

“Calm down,” Bev says, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.” He nods to himself, handing her the Mountain Dew. “Thanks.” 

“Mhm.”

Richie lies back in the hammock, opening another packet of Pop Rocks and closing his eyes while he listens to them pop. 

Today was the last day of school, he’s going to spend tonight with his best friends, and he doesn’t have to worry about anything except getting home tonight, which might not even be a worry…

Oh, and Eddie coming through that trap door.

And the fact that they may or may not end up sharing this hammock, like they do almost every other time Richie lies in it. 

He makes himself extra comfortable, just in case. 

“Hey guys!” Mike’s voice sounds throughout the clubhouse, and Richie sits up the tiniest bit.

“Homeschool!” 

“Richie, I don’t get why you still call me that, dumbass. I just got home from the same high school everybody else goes too.” 

Richie shrugs. “Tradition. Eddie Spaghetti!” 

If looks could kill, Richie was dead in kindergarten. 

“Where’s Stan?” Beverly asks nonchalantly. 

“We stopped by his house on the way here, but his parents needed him for something,” Eddie tells her. 

“Ugh. Parents,” Richie says, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically. 

“Right?” Eddie walks over to the hammock.

_ Here it comes.  _

“You’ve been here longer than ten minutes, Rich.”

_ Rich _ .

“Yeah?” Richie asks, looking up at Eddie from behind his huge glasses. Eddie thinks it’s adorable, but he also wants to be lying in that hammock right now. 

Part of him does want to be lying in there at the same time as Richie, but… he pushes that part down. 

“So?”

“So, I just got here and I’m way more tired than you from having to convince my mom to even let me come down here… so. I should get ten minutes now. No. Longer than ten minutes, because that’s what you’ve had. Like, an hour.”

“An hour?” Richie screeches. 

“Jeez, Richie. We know you’re blind, but are you deaf, too?” Mike asks. “You scream too much for someone who can hear properly.”

“An hour,” Richie repeats. “Nope. Sorry. Can’t do it.” 

“Richie,” Eddie whines. “You’re always in the hammock, I-”

“Correction,” Mike starts, looking at Beverly. 

“You are both always in that hammock,” she says, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. “I seriously can’t remember the last time somebody else laid in it.” 

“Stan- that one time- remember-” Richie says, his words choppy with the effort of fighting Eddie off, who is trying to push him out of the hammock. “Not gonna work, not this time, at le- AH!” 

He almost tips, but he rights himself just in time. 

“If you two tip that thing again-” Beverly starts, shaking her head. 

Mike sits down next to her, holding his hand out for the Mountain Dew. “I am this close to biking to Ben’s and telling him to just take it down.”

“Same.”

“What?” Richie yells. “No. You can’t take it down.”

“Yeah! No way!” Eddie agrees.

“Woah, you two agree on something?” Mike asks. “I’m dreaming.”

“Yeah. That’s a first.” 

“Ha-ha,” Richie says. “This hammock is literally my favorite spot to nap. And- where else am I supposed to read comics? What about when we painted each other’s nails, Bev? No other spot would have been better, and what about-”  _ What about the fact that this is the only time he and Eddie get to touch, besides brief hugs and shoulder taps? _

“What about what?” Beverly raises her eyebrows.

She knows what’s going on in his mind. Hell, they all do. But nobody says anything about it because apparently they’re best friends and respect each other’s privacy or something really stupid like that. 

“Nothin’,” Richie says, pulling the last packet of Pop Rocks out of his pocket. “Hey Eds, will you let me have the hammock if I give you these?”

“Maybe…” Eddie takes the candy from him anyway. 

He doesn’t really like the taste of it. It’s pure sugar, and it’s fucking loud, and it’s stays in your mouth for hours after you eat it. 

But, his mom hates it too.

So, of course, he tears it open and pours it into his mouth, smiling when he sees Richie smile. 

His heart really wants into that hammock right now. His body, too. Fuck, his whole soul just wants to be near Richie. 

It feels so much more than an end of freshman year crush.

“Richie, it’s my turn for the hammock,” Eddie starts again. “It’s only fair.”

“What? But I just gave you Pop Rocks!” 

“Save any Pop Rocks for me?” Mike asks Beverly. 

She hands him some green ones, the last packet. 

“Thanks.” 

“Okay, but Pop Rocks are like... food. The hammock is a service.”

“You make no sense!” 

“Fuck you,” Eddie says, but he’s still standing at the foot of the hammock, not yet trying to weasel his way in there.

Mike takes a history book out of his backpack and sits by the beanbags, planning on doing some leisure reading, but it sounds like he’s not going to be able to focus.

“Look, if you two don’t stop arguing, we’re not kidding. We’ll bike up to Ben’s house and-”

“We’ll be quiet,” Eddie says immediately.

Richie is silent, until Eddie nudges him.

“We promise!” Richie continues, smiling. 

Mike sits in a beanbag, and gets through twenty-five pages of his book before they get loud again. He sighs, looking at Beverly, who is attempting to take a nap on one of the other beanbags. 

“Richie?” Mike starts. 

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you come sit over here on one of these beanbags while Eddie has a turn- why am I talking to you two like you’re five years old? Seriously. You just finished freshman year-”

“The hammock is fine, thank you.” Richie grins. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Eddie is finally fed up. “I want that fucking hammock!” 

Eddie stands back a little and then full on tackles Richie, like football tackles him out of the hammock, and it tips so they’re both on the ground, all over each other and laughing like no tomorrow. 

“Richie, st-stop! I’m mad at you!” 

“Not for long!” Richie says, poking and tickling Eddie’s sides until he’s laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

“You asshole! I have asthma!” 

“No you don’t!”

“Yeah I do!” 

Eddie flips them so he’s over Richie now, but not straddling him. No… that would be, weird, they both decided. He holds Richie’s arms up over his head, tickling him under his armpit. 

Richie shrieks with laughter, kicking out involuntarily.

“Ow! Shit! I forgot you kick,” Eddie heaves, breathless with laughter. 

“Uh, yeah!” Richie yells, pulling Eddie in for a side-hug. “How about we both lie on the floor?”

“No. I get the hammock.”

“I hate you.”

“Hate you too!” 

“Is that how you say I love you in Richie?” Mike whispers to Beverly.

“Apparently,” she says, her eyes still closed. 

_ Apparently _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it's reddie week and you decide to write an entire six chapter five plus one in a night and half a day concerning one prompt
> 
> hammock / family
> 
> found family.


	3. naps? and sweaters :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie and richie nap in the hammock
> 
> it's canon.   
> fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeee so it's actually september fourth now, so it's actually hammock / family day  
> happy reddie week everybody  
> i hope you enjoy this fluffy, short chapter  
> leave comments, leave kudos, yell at me on tumblr  
> have a good time
> 
> bye! <3

Ben makes his way to the clubhouse, shivering against the cold, Maine air. It’s barely even December yet, but snow has been falling in bursts for weeks, and the cold front that just came through is no joke.

Over winter break, The Losers decided to pool all their money to buy a small heater, and Ben is hoping to do a little reading and sketching today, and maybe even spend some time with Bev, if she’s there. 

He kicks around for a bit, shoving the snow away from the trap door and then pushing it down, wincing as some snow falls in. 

“Guys?” he calls softly. “Is anybody there?”

The clubhouse is warm when he climbs down the ladder, and he pulls off his gloves and puts them on his favorite beanbag. He closes the door, setting his large book down on the ground next to the beanbag. He smiles when he sees Richie’s long legs hanging slightly off the end of the hammock.

“Rich-” Ben starts, but quickly stops, mouth falling open. 

Richie is in the hammock, but Eddie is too. They’re both fast asleep, and cuddling…?

Richie’s hand is resting comfortably on Eddie’s lower back, and it rises and falls with every breath Eddie takes. Eddie’s arms are wrapped around Richie’s torso, so…

Yeah.

Cuddling.

Ben grins, wishing somebody else was here. They don’t talk about it too much, but everybody knows Richie and Eddie are borderline in love with each other. 

He wonders if they meant to fall asleep like this, or if it just happened.

Upon further inspection of the hoodie Eddie is wearing, Ben realizes it’s Richie’s. His smile gets even bigger.

He doesn’t think they’d keep this a secret from their best friends, if they were together, because come on. They’re the Losers’ Club. They are quite literally the most accepting people on Earth.

But, this is different from having glasses, or needing an inhaler for anxiety, not asthma. 

Ben respects that, so he tucks his book under one arm and makes to leave.

* * *

Eddie smacks his lips groggily, the involuntary action pulling him out of the deep sleep he so desperately wants to return to. 

He turns his head to the side, attempting to fall back asleep. He’s so warm. The light buzz of the heater combined with Richie’s heartbeat is enough white noise to- 

Richie’s heartbeat.

_ Oh _ .

Oh shit. 

Eddie opens his eyes, pushing himself up on his hands, which is extremely hard to do in a hammock.

They sway a bit, but Richie doesn’t even stir.

_ He’s so cute. _

“So cute,” Eddie whispers aloud, brushing Richie’s bangs back from his forehead. 

Richie wrinkles his nose at that, and Eddie freezes, scared that he woke him. Eddie quickly lies back down and forces his eyes shut. 

However, Richie simply turns his head the other way and begins to snore. 

Eddie almost laughs, because that's cute, too. 

He takes Richie’s glasses off, tucking them into the front of Richie’s shirt. Then, he scoots a bit further upward, so his head is resting on Richie’s collarbone instead of his chest, letting his breath even out alongside Richie’s.

Somehow, he falls back asleep, thinking:  _ Yeah. I could live with that. _

The heater shuts off on its own after that, the lack of white noise dragging both boys into a lighter sleep. Richie stretches out, arms above his head, and attempts to roll onto his side.

He can’t really do that in a hammock. 

The hammock tips, landing Eddie on the floor, flat on his back, and Richie on top of him, right between Eddie’s legs. 

“Uh,” Richie stammers, attempting to sit up, while Eddie seems to have the same idea.

Naturally, they clock heads. 

“Ow,” Eddie says softly, still blinking sleep from his eyes.

Trying to sit up again, they end up rolling over, so Eddie is on top of Richie. Just like they were in the hammock.

Richie’s face is mere inches away from his. 

His features are softer without his glasses, and he looks his age: fifteen. Every freckle is visible, every eyelash. Eddie can feel every breath. 

“Hi,” Richie says, smiling. 

“Hey,” Eddie says back, breathless. 

_ I love you. _

But it’s not that easy.

_ That was the best nap I’ve ever had.  _

Not that. 

“Why?” Eddie settles for, sighing and resting his head on Richie’s chest again.

Richie’s heart beats  _ fast _ .

“S-sorry,” he stammers.

“Jeez, Rich, you sound like Bill,” Eddie teases, smiling with newfound confidence. Maybe it’s the fact that he just took a long nap in a small hammock with his crush, maybe it’s because he yelled at his mom yesterday and is now able to join the Losers in their weekly sleepover at Bill’s house this Friday, or maybe it’s just because… because it’s time. 

“Ye-yeah,” Richie stutters again. 

Eddie smiles, pulling away from Richie. “Relax.” 

_ You can do it. _

_ You can- _

_ You can do it- _

He plants a quick, chaste kiss on Richie’s cheek. 

“See you at Bill’s.” 

He stands up, and Richie’s hoodie is so big that it falls over his arms, and he has roll up the sleeves, and gosh, Eddie Kaspbrak just kissed Richie Tozier’s cheek-

“Yeah. See you at Bill’s,” Richie whispers, once Eddie is long gone.

Richie slowly brings a hand up to his cheek, gently touching the spot Eddie kissed. 

Yeah.

Eddie kissed him, and left him sitting there, hand on his cheek, mouth open, and eyes shining. 


	4. shut up or shove off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan pushes them off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one.   
> enjoy!   
> plz talk to me in the comments haha, lmk if you did anything for reddie week! i'd love to check it out! 
> 
> p.s.
> 
> stan is so done with everyone's bullshit.  
> honestly?  
> mood.

Stanley Uris isn’t happy. 

In fact, he’s less than not happy.

The school day was never-ending, each teacher giving more work than the last. Somehow, he finished all his work in his last hour study hall, leaving him exhausted, irritated, and in need of relaxation. 

“Mom?” he calls, walking down the stairs with his favorite book held tightly in both hands. He looks at the railing, and then runs his hands along the rungs of the staircase. 

“Mom?” he asks again, and now that he’s done it once, he has to get to at least seven.

_ Stop _ . 

Eight.

Well, now it has to be twenty-seven.

“Mom?” 

“Yes?” She walks around the corner, a dish towel still in one hand. “What do you need?”

“I’m gonna-” he tears his hands away from the railing. “I’m going to go to the clubhouse for a little while.”

“Okay,” she says. “Be home before dark.”

“I will.” 

He gives her a hug, and then pushes the door handle three times before finally walking out the door. 

He sighs as he reaches the woods, stepping over fallen leaves and being careful not to snap twigs. He reaches the clubhouse, opens the door, and is greeted with-

“No! Get out, it’s my turn!”

“Asshole! You literally had it all day yesterday!” 

Stan clenches his fists. All he wanted was to lie in the hammock, relax, and read his bird book.

But apparently, with the idiots he chose for friends, that’s too much to ask. 

He’s about to spin on his heel and walk right back out, rather than fight them for it (they are much more content fighting each other), but Richie spots him before he can gather the energy to move. 

“Hey! Stan the man!” Richie yells. “Eds, look, Stan’s here!”

“Hi, Stan,” Eddie says, standing next to the hammock. He turns back to Richie. “Get out.” 

“How about… no.” Richie sticks his tongue out at Eddie.

“Oh. Real mature.” 

“That’s what your mom said last night when I-”

“Ew!” Stan says, bringing his hands up to cover his ears. “Richie! Can you stop?” 

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Stanny the Manny?”

Stan sits down, fists clenched so hard there are small crescent moons on his palms.

“Nothing, you’re just gross.” 

“Bullshit. I know when you’re lying.” Richie’s concerned now, and he’s rarely concerned. He stands from the hammock, shoving at Eddie’s shoulder when he immediately lies down, and then sits next to Stan. “What’s going on?” 

“I told you, nothing.” 

Richie sets his hand on top of Stan’s. “This okay?”

Stan nods while Richie gently unclenches his fists. 

“Don’t do that.”

“I’m trying not to, but I’ve had a terrible day, and all I want is to lay in that fucking hammock, but you two are always sitting in it!” Stan vents. 

“Well if you wanted it so bad, you could’ve just asked,” Richie says simply. 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Stan says, sighing. “And now I feel bad. You two can have your fucking hammock.” 

“Stan-” 

“It’s fine. I’ll sit in a beanbag. But you two have to be quiet, and share nicely.” Stan rolls his eyes. His friends are preschoolers. “ _ Please _ . For my sake, and the sake of every animal in these fucking woods.” 

“We will,” Eddie says, sitting up and walking over to his two best friends. “Stan, are you sure-”

“No. I’ll just feel bad. Now, please. Be quiet.” 

Stan opens his comfort book to the first page, and it’s quiet for a surprisingly long time. 

However, nothing lasts forever.

“Get your foot out of my face.”

“Get your face out of my foot.”

“That doesn’t even- make sense!” Richie whisper-yells.

“You don’t make sense.”

“Sh! We have to be quiet.”

Stan clenches his fists again, closing his eyes and trying his best to just breathe.

“You suck.”

“You swallow.”

“So does your mom.” 

“Richie!” 

Stan rolls his eyes at the disgusting joke, running his fingers along the pages of his book and letting that calm him down. 

“Your jokes are so not funny.”

Stan laughs out loud, snapping his book shut and looking right at Eddie. 

“What?” Eddie asks. “Oh. Shit! We’re loud! I’m sorry!” 

“‘S okay!” Stan is laughing so hard, he can barely breathe. 

He wants in that  _ fucking _ hammock.

“It’s okay,” Stan repeats, picking up his book again.

He tries reading for a few more minutes, but he just can’t  _ focus _ .

Richie and Eddie are  _ terrible _ whisperers. 

Stan wishes he was in the hammock for the fiftieth time that minute. He knows they’d give it to him in a heartbeat, but-

Holy shit. 

Stan thinks of all the times they’ve fallen out. What if-

He’s going to tip them.

He’s going to walk over there, tip them, and then read his book. 

Eddie screams something, and Richie shushes him, just as Stan walks over to the bookshelf, pretending to get another book. 

Instead of walking back to the beanbags, though, he approaches the hammock and (not-so) gently pushes it over. 

Richie and Eddie topple out immediately, one after the other, and as the hammock spins comically, Stan straightens it out and sits down. 

“What the fuck, dude?” Richie asks, sitting up. He clocks heads with Eddie on the way, and they both spring back from the… compromising position they were in. 

“Ow!” Eddie yells. “Stan! You could’ve asked-”

Stan’s laughing again. “But this was much more fun!” 

Eddie and Richie look at him in disbelief. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” 

And then all three of them are laughing, and Richie and Eddie stay miraculously on the ground, and even more miraculously quiet for the rest of the afternoon. 


	5. marmalade we're making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS ITS THE FIFTH  
> it's still reddie week and i'm gonna finish the last chap before midnight, i promise  
> if there are any mistakes in these chapters please feel more than free to point them out and please comment it gives me ~inspiration~ lmao 
> 
> i love you guys   
> you're amazing  
> enjoy the long weekend if you have one

“Sh!” Richie whispers, tugging on Eddie’s arm.   
“Why do I have to be quiet, dipshit? Nobody else is out here,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Richie says in his normal voice. His normal is pretty loud, though. “This all feels so… forbidden.”

“Quit being dramatic,” Eddie says, but he’s smiling.

After years of pining, arguing, and fighting over the hammock, they finally figured it out. 

Richie and Eddie are helplessly in love with each other, and have been for a while, expressing it through crude jokes and in some odd cases, violence. 

They make it work. 

Richie threw rocks at Eddie’s window around twelve a.m., insisting that they go to the clubhouse. 

“Why at twelve in the morning?” Eddie asked. 

Richie shrugged. “I’m bored.” 

“I was asleep.”

But, here they are, on their way to the clubhouse to lie in the hammock that has become so important to them throughout these past few years. 

They’re juniors now, and college has started to become a part of the conversation.

Nobody likes it, and it’s on nights like these that Richie tries to forget. 

“Richie, I swear if you lead me the wrong way-” Eddie starts. 

“I didn’t, I didn’t, baby, relax.” 

“I can’t see shit,” Eddie huffs.

“Luckily for you, my glasses come with built in night vision,” Richie jokes, bringing his hands up to his glasses. He presses some imaginary buttons, making machinery noises. “There. Now I can see everything. See? You’ve got a birthmark right… there,” Richie kisses Eddie’s cheekbone.

Eddie’s face goes scarlet, and he sends a quiet thanks to whoever’s listening that Richie’s glasses aren’t actually night vision goggles. 

“Was I correct?” Richie asks, pulling away. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie says, and then grabs Richie’s hand. He squints in the darkness. “This way. Since you dragged me out here, I guess I’ll get us to our destination.”

“Oh, what would I do without you?” Richie asks dramatically.

“Get lost and get hurt.”

Richie snorts. “You’re not wrong.” 

Eventually, they make it to the clubhouse, the cool, September air causing their hands and noses to feel more like December. 

“‘S cold,” Eddie says. 

“We’ve got blankets.” Richie rubs his hands up and down Eddie’s arms, even though that’s not where he’s cold. It’s still comforting.

“You first,” Eddie says, and Richie helps Eddie down. 

“So what are your elaborate romantic plans for tonight?” Eddie asks, smirking. 

“I don’t know.” Richie shuffles his feet, and then looks up, expression soft. “I just wanted to cuddle you.”

Eddie’s heart melts, and he curses it. “What?”

“That’s stupid. I’m sorry, I’ll-”

“No, no, it’s sweet. Uhm-”

They don’t really do this, too often.

With Richie, it’s always ‘your mom’ jokes and crude hand gestures. With Eddie, it’s sharp comebacks and punches in the shoulder.

But now, they’re both here in the dim light of the clubhouse Ben built just for the Losers, and they’re feeling something different. 

“We could’ve just done that at my house,” Eddie states the obvious. 

“Are you insinuating that I sneak through your window, Eds?” Richie asks; his soft, gentle expression replaced by his signature smirk.

“Maybe,” Eddie shoots back.

“I like the hammock better,” Richie says honestly.

Eddie glances at it, and finds that… he does too.

“Okay.” 

Richie lies down, and Eddie climbs in after him, lying his head on Richie’s chest. Richie tucks a fluffy blanket around Eddie’s shoulders, sighing in utter content. 

“I love you,” he murmurs against Eddie’s curls.

Eddie sits up. 

They haven’t said that yet. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Eddie. Did I- I meant- I do love you but- I-”

Eddie leans in and kisses Richie in part to shut him up, and in part because…

“Relax, Rich. I love you, too.” 

Richie’s eyes light up, and shit, it’s too much for Eddie to take. 

He leans in again, lightly touching their lips together. Richie bites Eddie’s lip, and then pulls away.

“You fucking tease,” Eddie says, leaning his forehead against Richie’s and laughing. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Richie kisses Eddie’s cheek, just missing the corner of his mouth. Eddie tilts his head just a little bit so that the next time Richie kisses him, it is on the lips.

“And you’re a trickster.”

“Never say that word again.” 

Eddie makes sure his hands are secure on Richie’s shoulders and then they’re kissing again, mouths open and chests heaving. Richie’s delicate fingers trail up Eddie’s back and into his hair, and Eddie pulls away, gasping.

“Did I do something wrong?” Richie asks, concerned.

“No. My- woah… I’m not used to that.” 

“Me either. But you… like it?”

Eddie nods, and lets Richie continue to drag his fingers up and down Eddie’s sculpt while they kiss- well, make out.

Yeah. Make out. 

Eddie moves his hands from Richie’s shoulders to his hips, bracing himself on the side of the hammock, which starts to sway. Richie’s hands run under the hem of Eddie’s shirt, sending goosebumps straight up his spine. 

Eddie makes to shift his hands again, but he must miss or something. His eyes are closed, and the hammock is swaying again, and Richie needs to stop moving around or they’re gonna-

The hammock tips. For the fifth time. 

Richie falls right on top of Eddie, laughing so hard tears are starting to come out of his eyes. 

It’s contagious. 

“Is this- why you like the hammock better?” Eddie manages through his giggles, wiping Richie’s eyes.

Richie nods, inhaling and attempting to calm himself down. As soon as he looks at Eddie he completely loses it, though, and Eddie is gone with him. 

“It’s so fu-funny!” Richie manages. “We fall every time! And- and they always threaten to take it down- I-” 

Eddie rests his head on Richie’s shoulder as they calm down. 

“It was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me alone, get me in the hammock, tip us over.” 

“Ah, Eds! You’re onto me!” 

“I knew it!” Eddie exclaims. “I fucking knew it!” 

Richie shrugs. “Well. You know all my secrets.” 

He pecks Eddie on the lips after that, and they spend some time on the beanbags. Richie falls asleep twice before Eddie stands and says they should get home.

Richie sees him through his window before he heads home, too, not wanting to, but knowing he’ll see Eddie tomorrow. 

“I love you,” Eddie whispers from the window, just as Richie says it under his breath, almost out of sight.


	6. back,,, and broken (but better than ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they break the hammock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I DIDN'T FINISH BEFORE MIDNIGHT 
> 
> technically it's not still reddie week but let's pretend it is and also it doesn't really matter because we need content all the time, not just during a certain WEEK 
> 
> uhhhh enjoy these two dumbasses breaking their hammock i guess because they don't understand that two grown men can't share a hammock made for children 
> 
> pLEASE comment and leave ~kudos~ it makes my day and keeps me writing!! love you all! enjoy <3

“Okay, we found Stan’s artifact, let’s guh-get b-back to the townhouse,” Bill starts, making a face when he stutters. He’s still not used to it coming back after 27 years of clear speech.

Richie turns to Eddie, watching him flip through old magazines and comics they used to sit and read for hours. 

An overwhelming sense of nostalgia washes over him, bathing the entire room in gold, just like it always was in his memories.

“Weird, huh?” Richie asks, adjusting his glasses.

“What?” Eddie asks, looking up at him. 

“Being back.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Weird.” Eddie examines the posters on the walls next, smiling at the bands they used to listen to and the movies they used to watch. 

Beverly stops at the entrance, halfway up the trap door. “You guys coming?” 

“Uhm. Yeah, be there in a sec,” Eddie tells her. 

“Rich?” Mike asks. 

“We’ll catch up.”

“Okay. See you guys back at the townhouse.” 

“See you,” Eddie murmurs, glancing at the beanbags in the corner of the room, and then the bookshelf. 

“Can’t believe we just left all this shit here,” Richie says. 

“I know. And when? When did we walk in here for the last time, without even knowing it?” 

“One at a time,” Richie replies. “Ben moved away first, right?” 

“No, Bev. Then Ben left after that, because-”

“They were in love, right?” 

A few memories start to come back, Ben looking at Beverly with love in his eyes, not lust, them playing together at the quarry, secret moments in the clubhouse, and-

“Yeah. They kissed, remember?”

“Out of the-” Eddie snaps his fingers, trying to remember. “In the sewers.” 

“Yep,” Richie pops the ‘p.’ 

“Stan moved away next, then Bill, and when he was gone, it all fell apart from there, didn’t it?” 

_Yes_. 

Mike took over until he got too busy with the farm, and then it was just Richie and Eddie.

Eddie and Richie.

RichieandEddie.

Eddie’s attention turns to the hammock, and of course Richie’s eyes follow his line of sight, and holy shit-

The Hammock.

It all comes back after that. 

Fighting, screaming, and kicking, but all with the best intentions while they yelled about whose turn it was and argued over comic books. 

They tipped the hammock almost every time, but never on purpose.

Well, one time, Stan pushed them, but that’s not important. 

And- they fell asleep there together, and-

They kissed.

“Eds-”

“Rich-” 

They laugh, each starting at the same time. 

Richie wonders if Eddie remembered the same things, and judging by the look in his eyes, yes, he does. 

How can they still be in love after 27 years? Were they ever in love? 

Yes, they said the words once upon a time, but it’s been _27 years_. 

“I miss this,” Eddie says. 

“What?” 

“The hammock, dipshit.” 

Eddie walks over to it and pushes down on it a little, testing its strength. When it doesn’t give, he eases himself into lying down. 

“This is so comfortable.” 

“No shit, we argued over it all the time.” 

“Yeah, nobody else ever got to sit in it.” Eddie laughs, the sound almost bringing Richie to tears. After all these years, he’s still Eddie. Sure, his voice got deeper but that’s still _his_ laugh.

Richie watches Eddie lie there for a few minutes, basking in the nostalgia and… _love_ he feels for this man.

Love.

He was in love, and maybe he’s still in love.

Honestly. With the rush of memories that just came over him, who wouldn’t be? 

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Richie finally says, dragging himself out of his reminiscing. 

“What?” Eddie looks up. “No. It hasn’t been ten minutes yet,” he says with a shit eating grin.

“You did not just say that.” Richie can’t help but laugh. “I will get in there with you. Do not fucking test me.”

“Richie, we can’t fit anymore, we’re not-”

“You wanna bet? You wanna bet?”

“Yeah, I wanna-” 

“Let’s go!” 

“Richie!” 

Richie shoves his way into the hammock, squishing himself against Eddie, and he’s not mad about it.

“Richie, it’s gonna-”

There’s a loud snap as the strings attached to the poles of the clubhouse break, and then a thud as the two _grown_ men hit the ground.

“I told you! I _fucking_ told you!” Eddie yells, but he’s laughing.

Richie grins, laughing along with him. “Yeah, yeah, you did.” 

They calm down after that, relishing in the nostalgia of the situation. 

_They’ve been here before._

Last time they fell out of the hammock like this, they laughed and laughed and laughed, and Eddie kissed his cheek.

Richie looks up at Eddie somewhat shyly, love present in his eyes, all without shame. 

“You-” Eddie stammers. 

“Remember?”

And that’s all it takes for Eddie to lean in and press another kiss to Richie’s cheek.

Richie cups Eddie’s cheek with his hand while Eddie brings his hand through Richie’s hair, shifting a little to press a kiss to his mouth. 

Sparks _fly_. 

Richie only pulls away because he needs to breathe. Eddie looks shocked, but in all the right ways.

“I-”

“Love you,” Eddie says, as if trying out the words for the first time.

Richie stares at him. “Yeah?”

Eddie nods.

“Well, you’re in luck. Because I love you too.”

“Still?”

“What do you mean ‘still’?” 

“It’s been twenty-seven years-”

“Did you not just remember all the shit I just remembered?” Richie asks, smiling.

“I did, I just- This is crazy, imagine if we hadn’t forgotten, imagine all the shit, I wouldn’t have had to- and you could’ve-” 

“Hey, hey.” Richie cups Eddie’s cheek again. “We can’t erase the past. But we can control our future.”

And in that moment, maybe for the first time in forever, Eddie believes Richie. 

Truly and whole-heartedly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHAT WAS A SUCKY ENDING GAH  
> uhm and with that eddie and richie live happily ever after, adopting a puppy and living in a nice house with a... garden 
> 
> idk imagine them how you want broski  
> if you enjoyed, like it up  
> if you didn't, lmk why so i can continue to make my writing better for you guys
> 
> good-bye, and happy reddie week!

**Author's Note:**

> idk hopefully this doesn't suck  
> lmk if it does :)
> 
> edit:  
> i forgot to say this at first, i assume that it's common knowledge that i do not own it, and the direct quotes in the beginning are taken from the movie, directed by andy muschietti, adapted from the wonderful book by stephen king


End file.
